


【sk】我的不眠症不是永恒（番外一：magic）

by Liqing



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liqing/pseuds/Liqing





	【sk】我的不眠症不是永恒（番外一：magic）

＊＊＊＊

镜头摆正，摄像头中的轮廓渐渐清晰起来，少年光滑白皙的面孔浮现在屏幕上。

清了清嗓子，许久没面对镜头的Krist有些不习惯，但好在只是录制视频，比起实时面对观众的直播要轻松很多。

想到这他面部放松下来，对着镜头礼貌性的微笑，圆润的红唇在两侧柔顺的假发衬托下更显娇俏。

“你好，欢迎来到kit的魔法屋……今天……嗯……”

空气一时安静下来，Krist眼珠子转了转，竟然忘了后面要说什么。

“你这样行吗？”旁边的singto有些担忧的问。

“你不要打扰我。”

“哦。”

singto就坐在Krist的旁边，只不过完美的被隔绝在了屏幕外面，视频录出来绝对没人能看出来旁边还有个人。Krist本来觉得singto待在旁边会让他分心，但看他好奇认真的样子，鬼使神差的同意了。

其实他也有私心，他想让singto看看自己工作时候的样子，毕竟这是他最自信的一面。

两人结婚后，其实也和之前过得并没有什么区别，只不过singto待在家里的时间明显变多，再也不加班，从前的那个工作狂魔早就无影无踪了。

Krist在家闲来无事，又重新捡起ARSM的录制。其实他在认识singto之前就靠投稿这些视频，也能不愁吃穿。即使这么久没更新，但粉丝基础还是有的。

调整好心态，Krist又重新说了开场白：“你好，欢迎来到kit的魔法屋，也许生活中有些烦恼让你感到疲惫，但别担心，我将用一些方法让你放松下来。”

“就像魔法一样……”

在singto面前说这些有些羞耻又中二的台词，Krist虽然有些不好意思，但本着职业道德还是做了个手势，故弄玄虚。

再加上后期特效达到一种玄幻的效果。

虽然看上去很扯，但这就是今天的主题，魔法。

为此Krist今天的服装搭配也带有一些魔法元素，新买的暗黑系小裙子正好派上用场，黑色雪纺衬衫合身的贴着Krist的肩线，显得肩不是那么宽，领口的金属滴胶十字架纽扣在灯光下发出银光，两侧是水滴玫瑰花边压着木耳边，优雅又大气。

抬手时露出复古灯笼袖口上的一圈木耳花边，白皙的手腕在袖子里若隐若现。每一处细节都经过了复杂的工艺，禁得起考量。

脖颈处一圈的蕾丝黑边也遮挡住了男性特征。黑纱的装饰凸显成熟魅力，柔软的群摆上绣着小小的十字架图案，象征了某种宗教信仰，裙边也是一圈层层叠叠的优雅木耳边。观众只能看到Krist上半身的很小一块，其他没拍到的地方给人很大的想象空间，让人欲罢不能。

至于Krist今天的妆容，他想这一个多小时的精细化妆应该是很成功的，不然旁边那灼热的眼神是什么？

要不是看得到屏幕上的自己，他还以为自己脸上沾什么东西了。

这眼神让他不自在，显然singto手里的书成了摆设。犹豫了一会，Krist对着singto说：“能去帮我倒一杯水吗？”

“好。”

singto听话的起身走出房门，拿着水杯折回来，整个过程Krist都没看他一眼，专心致志的沉迷于眼前的3dro设备。

singto叹了口气，把水杯从桌子上慢慢移过去，完美的避开了录制区域。

Krist不动声色的拿起水杯对着屏幕正中央，伸出手指在杯子上敲了敲，瓷杯特有的敲击声也深受一部分人的喜爱。

singto愣了愣，忍不住开口：“这是给你喝的，不是敲的。”

Krist“嘘”了一声，突然被singto的声音打扰让他无法专心，皱着眉想又要把这段剪掉了。

专心工作中的Krist散发出一种独有的魅力，认真又可爱，侧着脸低眉顺眼的样子让singto爱不释手。一颦一笑都牵动着singto的灵魂，他光是看着屏幕上的Krist都觉得有些吃醋，这么好看的样子居然要被别人看到了。

Krist探向事先准备好的海绵道具，却在拿起的时候大袖子牵动到了桌上的水杯，“砰”的一声巨响，水杯落地只是一瞬间的事。

Krist带着耳机几乎震耳欲聋，大脑懵了一会，回过神来有些羞愧的看着满地的水和四分五裂的瓷片。

刚准备起身就被singto按住，听到他十分沉稳道：“没事，我来。”

“你有没有哪里受伤？”

Krist摇了摇头，大大的眼睛忽闪忽闪的，在眼妆的衬托下更显楚楚可怜。

singto很快的把瓷片清理干净，拿了块抹布蹲下擦拭地板上的水渍。

“脚。”

“啊？哦。”Krist意识到singto是说自己的脚挡住了，于是抬起脚往后靠踩在椅子上。

singto皱着眉拿走Krist的拖鞋，严谨的擦过每一处渗水的地方，脸上却突然感到一阵轻柔的触感，原来是Krist的裙摆太大，垂下的裙边正好佛过singto脸颊。

痒到了singto的心里，他微微敛眉强压下了内心的禽兽想法。

“好了。”

Krist抱着膝盖蜷在椅子里，闻言探出头看了看地板，有些不好意思道：“呃，我的鞋……”

singto刚把拖鞋拿过来，Krist的脚就下来了，一心一意想着录制视频，也没注意到singto的手，一不留神就踩在了singto的手背上。

Krist小小的惊呼一声，又连忙抬起脚，singto则是有些发愣，心猿意马的回味那柔软的脚底触感。

于是抓住了Krist的脚踝，禁止他在乱动。可是手却不安分的摩擦着Krist的小腿，顺着线条来回抚摸。

“啊，你……”

由于下身拍不到，Krist都没穿袜子和配套的鞋子，就简单的穿了双拖鞋，不过倒给singto省去不少麻烦。

singto蹲在桌子下面，一寸寸摸到Krist的腿窝，做着这样的动作却丝毫不显猥琐，一副斯文败类的模样。

“p’sing，你干什么！”Krist脸发红，想抽回自己的腿，却被singto死死钳制住。

“别乱动……”singto吻了吻Krist的腿，看着裙边沿着膝盖边垂下，落下一片阴影，眼神深邃起来。

“你穿了那个吗？”

上周他就看到Krist收了奇怪的快递，不过没有多问，现在想想……

Krist神色有些慌张：“什……什么，你说什么，我听不懂……”

singto直接把手顺着大腿探入群中，果不其然摸到蕾丝花边，singto勾起唇，恶劣的用手指按了按微微鼓起的中间。

“啊！”

就像按到了某处开关一样，Krist不受控制的又硬了几分。

“舒服吗？反应这么大。”

“才……才没有……”

singto把Krist的腿分开，让他一只脚踩在自己大腿上。

隔着居家裤都能感受到旁边的热量，singto那处以肉眼可见的速度鼓起，Krist十分羞耻的动了动脚趾，抽也不是动也不是，一时竟由得singto胡来。

singto接下来的举动更是大胆，直接掀开了Krist的裙子，让带着蕾丝花边的纯白底裤完全暴露在空气中。

Krist羞耻的想自戳双目，这是他买的男性专用女士内衣，可以完美容纳男性的生殖器官。原本觉得在裙子里穿灰不拉几的平底四角裤太过奇怪，一点也不可爱，所以才买的。但现在这个情况看起来，好像就和情趣内衣没什么区别了。

Krist扯了扯自己的裙子想要遮挡一点，却被singto拦住，听得出来他的呼吸都粗重不少，嗓音沙哑道：“很好看。”

突然被夸奖的Krist更加不好意思了，红着脸小声咕哝道：“像个变态一样……”

“嗯？”singto的大手隔着底裤覆上Krist的火热，揉了揉。

“那我这样算什么，不是更变态？”

Krist被singto的动作挑逗的吸了口气，情欲袭来，面上却还是纯情的模样，弯着嘴角笑：“你才知道，你本来就是……”

singto看着Krist的纯白底裤上鼓起的深色，凑近嗅了嗅，然后果真像个变态一样伸出舌尖舔舐。

“那我就变态到底。”

“唔……”Krist的手软绵绵的搭在singto肩上，心想，你本来就想这样做还找什么借口。却不动声色的允许了singto的行为。

Krist的阴茎已经完全硬起，紧紧绷着，却被束缚在内裤里面，龟头抵着薄薄的布料漫出几滴清液，想释放却释放不出来。

他眯起眼难耐的哼着，面上也染上情欲的色彩，像浸在粉蜜色的糖罐里。

不过好在singto没让他难受太久，带着暧昧的笑容脱下Krist的底裤，在小kit弹出来的一瞬间张口纳入，被温热的口腔包裹的滋味太好受了。再加上singto富有技巧的细细舔舐，舌尖在上端马眼不停的戳刺挑逗，给予Krist巨大的快感。Krist忍不住喘息着，往singto的喉咙里顶了几下就喷薄而出。

大多进入到了singto的喉咙，少数几滴溅射出来，滴落在地板上。

射出的一刹那太过忘情，回过神来才发觉自己的脚碰到了哪，Krist害羞的想要收回脚，刚动了一下又被singto按住。

“别乱动。”singto命令道。嗓音是极其忍耐的沙哑，带着强烈的情欲。

没一下就把Krist的脚放在椅子上，Krist像任人摆布的木偶，双腿打开被摆成一个m型，隐秘入口正对着singto这边，几滴浊液沾染在真皮黑色座椅上，脚踝处还挂着那条纯白蕾丝底裤，怎么看怎么淫荡。

而Krist无力反抗也不想反抗，在singto露骨的视线下刚泄过前端又可耻的微微翘起。

他已经放弃挣扎，只想随着singto一起前往极乐。

singto咽了咽口水，强制性的抓住Krist的脚腕分开，手指摸了摸蠕动的隐秘之处，湿润的小穴很快吃入一指，轻轻按压了一下，引起Krist短促的呻吟。

只是还不够，singto强忍着，耐着性子起身摸上Krist的上身，解开几颗纽扣，腰封处过于复杂他实在是不知道怎么打开，singto索性不管，十分粗暴的想要直接扯开衬衫。

“诶等等！我自己来……”Krist顺利的解开衣服，他可不想新买的裙子只穿一次就弄坏。

里面显然还穿了配套的内衣，只是一层类似于薄纱一样的，紧紧的束缚住，乳头都被压的扁圆。

男性身躯和柔软的女性衣物的结合，却丝毫不突兀，反而凸出别致的美和性感。

还没来得及解开腰封，就被singto上下其手摸了个遍，衬衫只好呈v字型可怜兮兮的挂在腰间，露出的肌肤在黑色的衬衫下被衬的愈发白皙。

singto被这场面刺激到，隔着内衣舔Krist的乳头，近乎痴迷疯狂，Krist也来了感觉，手压在singto后侧的头发上，动情不已，就像喂奶一样的姿势。

动作原始又充满了野性的欲望。

singto重重的吸吮Krist的脖颈，肩肉，薄唇划过身体的每一处都让Krist浑身为之颤栗，很快Krist的身上就布满红痕，在灯光下尽显淫靡的气息。

在两人的动作下，那条蕾丝内裤像完成了使命一样从Krist腿上滑落在地，只是裙子却回归了原位，始终没有被脱下，Krist的阴茎藏在裙子里面翘起，隔着柔软的布料摩擦。

singto终于忍不住的把Krist抱起来，自己坐在椅子上让他正面跨坐在自己身上。手指揉捏着Krist的乳头，抚慰着，腿间巨物隔着裤子顶了顶Krist的臀缝，企图在明显不过。

Krist已经沉沦在欲海里，感受着singto的手指在体内搅动着，却始终无法进入到更深的地方，瘙痒让他空虚难耐。

“进……进来吧……可以了……”Krist只好红着脸断断续续的请求。

“看来我的kit等不及了呢。”

singto眼眸深了几分，扶着Krist的腰一挺而入，不同于第一次的情形，Krist的身体已经被开发的很好，那里也放佛记住了singto的形状。

“啊——”被插入的一瞬间Krist还是抑制不住的尖叫出声，这个姿势过于深入，被填满的感觉太过美好，那一瞬间顶到底的感觉让Krist有灵魂出窍的恍惚，有时Krist甚至觉得比前面带来的快感还要强大。

室内空调20度，但两人身上依旧汗淋淋，空气都似乎被他们做的火热起来。singto额头的汗也显现出他的忍耐，不过忍耐这么久是值得的，两人的紧紧相连让singto感受到眼前这个人完完整整的都是他的，是爱与欲的完美结合。

由于姿势特殊，singto只能扶着Krist的腰上上下下，从一开始的缓慢到后面的速度越来越快，这种时候Krist就会把自己完全交给singto，随着他的动作体验无边的快感，毕竟他的体力一向很好。

“啊啊唔啊——啊——”Krist被顶的声音都带上哭腔，撒出几滴生理泪水，活像一副被欺负了的模样。

大张着嘴呼吸着，被singto强行插入手指，在口腔里搅动按压，上面和下面的嘴皆是汁水横流。

“kit，你出了好多水。”singto十分恶劣的又用言语挑逗Krist，但Krist却十分吃这一套，羞耻又兴奋的脸发烫。

singto动作太激烈，抽插快到看不清，每一下的重重落下都让Krist的体内最深处与singto的顶端亲密接触，完全的插入，不留一丝缝隙。他们第一次用这个姿势，让Krist有种要被操坏了的感觉。

而Krist动情的神色被singto一览眼底，脆弱的仰头呻吟而露出的细白脖颈，眼角上挑的桃色，singto眼神深不见底，只想把这个人拆吃入腹。他几乎有些粗暴的啃上Krist的唇，吃了不少Krist的唇膏，香甜的味道在嘴里漫开。

singto的手掌抚上Krist圆润饱满的臀，粗暴的捏着，很快留下红痕。两人皆是大汗淋漓，却又深陷其中。肉欲的结合，翘臀与囊袋的碰撞，发出啪啪的肉感，伴随着羞人不知名水声。

很快把Krist送上快感的巅峰，疯狂的临界点。Krist几乎颤抖着射下白浊，喷射在了裙子里面，小穴夹紧的刹那让singto也缴械了出来，与Krist一同达到极乐的快感。

这条裙子注定要被弄脏，Krist事后有些可惜又心疼的想着。

地板上滴落的不知谁的精液，又或者是两人混合在一起的，座椅上也是一片狼藉，布满水渍。

“还有力气吗？”

Krist软软的靠在singto肩上，一点都不想回答。却被singto抱起去了床上。

不由分说的兴奋道：“我们再来一次。”

 

+++++++++++

第二天singto看到Krist的电脑没关就看了看，却意想不到的看到了昨天的录制……还在继续。

singto快速的点了暂停，保存，找来u盘拖入。

一气呵成。

然后点开了视频，进度条往后拖……看到了无数香艳的场景，Krist的呻吟动听的要溢出屏幕，每一下难耐的表情都被录下来了……

绕是厚脸皮的singto也脸红了，甚至还有点起反应。

天啊，这可以列为singto的传家宝级别的珍藏了，是要带进坟墓的那种。

身后的Krist悠悠转醒，迷迷糊糊的看见singto坐在电脑前，支起身子问：

“P’sing，你在干什么？”

“没……没什么。”singto快速的退出视频，转过头。

“你怎么流鼻血了？”

singto顿了一下，这才意识到鼻血已经要流到下巴了，连忙抽过纸张擦了擦。

至于这件事瞒不瞒得过去，就看singto的造化了吧。

 

 

END


End file.
